


SasuHina Month 2019 Prompts

by UncommonVillian



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SasuHina Month, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: My collection of SasuHina Month prompts for back in 2019
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178744
Kudos: 17





	1. Living Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks. Since I've decided to leave Tumblr, I wanted to post some of my prompts for SasuHina Month 2019 here so I don't regret deleting them later. Please enjoy ;)

Sasuke spent the past twenty minutes cleaning his equipment. He had just got home from a three day mission and he needed to clean his kunai so they could glisten. He was always fascinated by the shine that the blade of a kunai or shuriken would give when shined in light. He still had a few more to go.

“S-Sasuke?” a soft coo entered the room. He turned and saw Hinata standing there. She stood nervously there, holding herself.

“You okay?” he asked.

“No, I’m lonely.”

“Give me ten minutes. I’m almost done.”

He turned back to put the kunai in his hand down and pick up another one, but her arms wrapped around him and drape across his chest.

“Please?” she quietly begged. “I-I have dinner ready and I don’t want to eat alone.”

At first Sasuke said nothing, but after a while, he held her hand and said, “Sorry. I wanted to get this done. Let’s go eat dinner.”

“Sasuke, a-am I annoying you?”

He turned to her and asked, “Why did you ask that?”

“W-Well, you came in here right after you came home. It’s almost l-like you were avoiding me.”

After staring at her for a few seconds. he asked her, “Did you want me to come up to you with a pouch full of bloody weapons?”

“Uh…no…”

“But…” Sasuke sighed. “It was wrong of me to not greet you when I came home. I’m sorry.”

“P-Please don’t apologize.” she reassured him as she nuzzled into the nape of his neck. “I-I’m being too needy, that’s all.”

“You’re not needy.” he stood up, her following him up. He turned to her and told her, “I’m just being difficult. I promised you when you moved in that I wouldn’t be. I’m breaking that-”

Sasuke.” Hinata cut him off by pressing her finger on his lips. She gave her signature sweet smile that always made his heart skip beats. She told him, “Dinner’s waiting.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but smile at her gentleness. After she removed her finger, he bent down and kissed her. After they parted, her wrapped his arm around her and they went to eat their…now cold dinner. How she put up with his nonsense was beyond him, but he was glad to be living in the same home as her.


	2. Post-War AU/Nightmare

It’s been a year since the war ended, but the night terrors still haunted Sasuke. It was more than just the war, but all of the terrible things he had done before while training with Orochimaru, all the people he killed.

“Why, Sasuke? Why did you kill me?” they would cry to him. He couldn’t answer them. He had no answer, no excuses. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore, he was a murderer.

Almost every night, he woke up in a cold sweat, remembering the horrible nightmares he endured, remembering all the ghoulish faces with lifeless eyes all glaring at him. His past was coming back to haunted him and he knew it would for the rest of his life.

That was until she came into his life.

He saw her crying alone one day, sitting on the bench outside the village gates. He knew why, he knew it had to do with…him. She told him how he felt, yet Naruto chose Sakura. She wanted to be alone, but in her solitude, he found her.

Of all the lives he took, maybe, just maybe, he could save this one.

He took her to his home, let her cry out her emotions and offered her a bowl of soup. She was tired so he let her stay the night. It was in that night that sealed their fate.

Once again, he woke up screaming. She heard, she came to him. There he sat, shaking and sweating. She ran to him and held him tightly to comfort him. Eventually, he fell asleep in her arms and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he had a good night sleep.

She eventually convinced him to tell her what was wrong and he opened up, told her everything. She didn’t judge him, she didn’t scold him, she just let him speak. That night, she stayed again, only this time she slept in the same bed with him and held him tightly. Once again, he slept in peace.

The two moved in together, became closer and we almost inseparable. Eventually, they came to love one another. In all of this, he remembered how his nightmares were the reason he hoped to save her, but in the end, she saved him.


	3. Falling In Love With An Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Against All Odds" by Phil Collins

He hated seeing her in his arms. Sasuke regretted letting Hinata go, but he never felt that he deserved her. He held her tightly with hands that were once stained in blood. One day, when they were alone and away from everyone, he told her he needed to let her go. It took everything he had to not hold her again when she started to cry. He let his own tears fall as he watched her run away from him.

Now he was in agony. No day brought him comfort and no sunlight brightened his darkest moments. He was without her in his life for two months and it’s been the most pain he’s been in so long. He had to keep asking himself how he let this happen. What hurt him even more was to see her arm in arm with Naruto, his best friend. He knew that Hinata once had feelings for Naruto but let him go when he and Sakura started dating. Now Naruto and Sakura were, as they called it, “taking a break”. Hinata must have ran into Naruto’s arms after Sasuke broke things off. Now, the world broguht no joy to him, seeing his love with his best friend.

Sasuke would spend hours alone in his home, just sitting on the couch looking up at the ceiling, hoping one day he’d just die cold and alone. Life without her was too much to bear and wasn’t worth living. He though he cared about her when they were together, but with her gone, he didn’t realize how much he truly loved her. He wanted her gone to protect her purity, but what was life without her? Meaningless.

One day, as he sat and lamented, he heard a knock at the door. With very little effort, he walked over and opened it, all life coming back to him when he saw her standing there.

“Hinata?” he gasped.

“H-Hello, Sasuke.” she nervously greeted. “May I c-come in?”

“Absolutely.” he told her, stepping aside for her to walk in. She thanked him and he closed the door behind her. The two walked in and Hinata looked about the room. Sasuke never really kept the place up since the parted. He noticed and told her, “Sorry about the mess.”

“It’s alright.” Hinata smiled, knowing all about his unkempt manner. A lot of times when they were together, she was usually the one to clean up after him, not that she complained. She sat down on the couch and he sat on the chair across from it.

“Can I get you anything?” he asked her.

“Oh! No, n-no thank you.” she brushed her hair back and looked to the side for a moment. They both sat in awkward silence until, out of character for her, she broke it by asking him, “H-How have you been? I haven’t seen you f-for two months.”

“I’m fine.” he lied. He needed to break the ice, and the only way he knew was to ask the dreaded question, “How are you with Naruto?”

“W-We’re good.”

That was a lie. He could almost feel when she was lying. Something was wrong.

“Are you really?” he asked her.

He knew her too well. That was when she closed her eyes, the sting of water pooling burning them. she couldn’t take it anymore. she leaped up from the couch and ran into him, wrapping her arms around him, the force causing the chair to fall back and land on the ground. Sasuke was in shock by this, not knowing what was going on.

“I’m not, Sasuke! I’m not!” she sobbed loudly. “I thought I could be happy with Naruto, but I’ve never felt so alone! Sasuke, what did I do? Why did you not want me anymore?”

Sasuke listen to her words, but he couldn’t believe them. She was crying into his chest, shaking violently. He wanted, no, he needed to hold her, but he couldn’t.

“Sasuke!” she begged. “Sasuke, did I do something wrong? What ever it was, tell me and I won’t do it again! I promise that I’ll change!”

That was his breaking point.

“No.” he grunted through his teeth, his own tears starting to stream down his face. He couldn’t hold himself back and wrapped his arms around her. Holding back his sobs, he struggled to tell her, “You never did anything wrong. I couldn’t stand to have you near me knowing all the wrongs that I’ve done in my life.”

“What…what do you mean?” Hinata asked.

“I’m a murderer, Hinata. I’ve killed many people, all for a lie. I don’t deserve you. I love you and I hate myself for it. You can’t be near me-”

Hinata cut him off when she pressed her lips against his. He tried to fight back, but he only pulled her closer. They passionately kissed for what seemed like eternity, both feeling the pain they felt these past two months without each other fade away.

They broke and the two looked into each others tearful eyes. Hinata gave him a smile.

“Why?” he asked her.

“Because I love the Sasuke you are, not the Sasuke you were.”

After that, he gasped out a sob and covered his eyes with his forearm. They laid there, Hinata holding him tightly as he cried in her arms. It was at this moment they both knew that no force in all of existence was going to tear them apart again.


	4. Eyes

Though Shinachiku was the favorite son of the Leaf Village, no one drew more attention than the young Akira. The two boys were the closest of friends and knew each other all there lives and no one knew better than Shina that Akira hated having all eyes on him. He was the illegitimate son of two powerful clan heirs and his eyes showed it. The pearl shade of the Byakugan, but the infamous design of the Sharingan. Unlike other Uchiha, Akira had no way to rest it so it was all for the world to see. He hated it and everyone knew it.

In the eyes of some, he was a curse, an outcast. Some even call him a bastard. He was the son of Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor. He knew his father’s past all to well, but he didn’t care. He loves his father and his father loved him and treasured him just like his mother. Sasuke taught Akira early on to not make his mistakes. Shinachiku and his parents were on Akira’s side too. Naruto made sure that the boy was to receive no ill will in his presence. Naruto was protective of the Uchiha and willing to put anything between them and harm. The Uzumakis knew that both Sasuke and Hinata went through so much to stay together, even though they were forbidden to wed, an issue Naruto was working to remedy.

Despite all that, Akira’s resolve grew stronger in his age. He knew that there was only one way to regain the respect of the Uchiha and to vindicate his father. He was going to become Hokage. He was going to prove to the village that his family weren’t what everyone thinks they are. He’s going to make his father proud and honor the Hokage that came before him. He was going to make sure that when people looked in his eyes, there was going to be peace. He was going to lead the Leaf Ninja into victory and make sure that the name Uchiha didn’t incite fear but hope.

Though Hinata had hope for her son’s dream, Sasuke dreaded it. He feared that everyone would try to block Akira at every turn and make it impossible. The Uchiha feared that his actions would ruin his son’s future. He couldn’t let Akira’s dreams be dashed.

No, he wasn’t going to let that happen.

Sasuke loves his son and was going to do what he can to make sure his son would accomplish his dream. With Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and all of their friends at his side, he was going to make a bright future for Akira and their future children. There was no way that Akira was going to back down either. He was stubborn, just like his father. He knew that Akira was going to accomplish the impossible.

After all, he had the spirit of both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. You can see it in his eyes.


	5. Secret Relationship-Genin Years AU

“C’mon, Sasuke! Come have some ramen with us!” Naruto pleaded after Team 7 returned home from a three day mission.

“I’m going to train.” Sasuke simply spoke.

“Aw come on, Sasuke!” Sakura whined. “We can have a date together!”

“I’m going to train alone.”

With that, Sasuke left Naruto and a crestfallen Sakura to go have ramen.

  
“Hey Hinata, we’re going to get some ramen, wanna come?” Kiba asked Hinata after they got back from a simple D-rank mission.

“Oh, t-thank you, Kiba,” Hinata shyly reply. “I-I have to get home, though. M-Maybe next time, okay?”

“Okay, see ya later.” Kiba bid farewell and him and Shino left.

  
Sasuke walked out into the forest, not towards the training grounds. There was a small shed out there that he spent time after his missions. However, he’s usually not alone. He went inside, sat on the bench and waited.

“S-Sasuke?” he heard a quiet voice call out from outside the shed.

“I’m here.” he called.

Hinata opened the door and walked in.

“H-How was your mission?” she asked him.

“Hm.” he replied, she knew that it wasn’t much to really talk about. He looked to her and asked, “Did anything happen on yours?”

“Not r-really.” she said as she went to sit down next to him. “It was an D-r-rank mission.”

“Hm.” he said again.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Hinata looking away as she brushed her hair back. It was awkward for both of them and Sasuke was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“I’d figure that since we’ve been doing this for a few months, you’d be more comfortable around me.” he told her.

She looked up at him and asked, “W-What do you mean?”

“You keep stuttering.”

“O-Oh! I’m sorry. I can’t h-help myself.”

Sasuke smirked, telling her, “You’re a ninja that can handle herself in a fight but can’t control the way you talk?”

Hinata blushed, he really gave her a compliment. He just acknowledged that she was well trained and can handle herself in a fight. No one, not even her own family would do that.

“I-I guess that’s different.” she replied.

With that, his smirked went away. She didn’t like that.

“It’s your father, isn’t it?”

She felt a kunai sink into her chest when he asked that. He knew her all to well, she didn’t even need to reply. She didn’t even need to respond.

Crossing his arms and asked her, “Why don’t you just move in with me?”

Hinata gasped and blushed deeper, yelping, “W-What?”

“Look, your family treats you like crap. You deserve better.”

“B-But Sasuke, if I moved in with you, e-everyone would k-know about…us.”

“So?” Sasuke was starting to become more stern. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”

“But we a-agreed to keep this a secret. T-That no one would understand.”

Sasuke groaned quietly, knowing that she was right. The village, not the Hyuuga, would drive them apart. Some of the narrow minded people would do everything in their power to make sure that a Hyuuga and an Uchiha wouldn’t have more than a friendship. Some elders believed in keeping clan blood “pure”, some would see a child between the two to be either dangerous or an abomination, and some would fear a clan unity that would lead to an overthrow of the village, none of which were valid. Sasuke was the last Uchiha in the village, no pact to overthrow would be made and there was no way to keep a pure bloodline.

However, he didn’t really think about the idea of having a child with Hinata. They were only twelve and they’ve only been together for a few months. Even if this were to be successful, they still have a long ways to go before even talking about children.

He was thinking about this too deeply. He didn’t even know if this would work. In the back of his mind, he wanted it to. Hinata wasn’t like the other girls, certainly not like Sakura. She was calm, level headed and far more focused on her training. All the others, they only cared about dolling themselves up, and for him no less. Hinata wasn’t like that at all. To him, she was, dare he say it, cute enough.

But, he had to consider what she wanted. Maybe she still had feelings for Naruto, a thought that made him ill. He had to be considerate to her. If her truly cared about her, he had to see it from her stand point.

However, he needed to know.

“Do you want this to stay a secret?” he asked her. She was confused by the question, so he reiterated, “Do you think there will ever come a time where we can openly be together, not care what anyone else will think?”

“H-Honestly?” she asked him. She made a bold move, a move that even surprised him. She laid her head on his shoulder and leaned against him. She told him, “I want that more than anything else.”

He said nothing, just wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He was going to make sure that it will happen one day.


	6. Arranged Marriage

Sasuke dreaded returning home knowing that…she…would be there. It wasn’t that he hated her or found her annoying, it’s just that she was forced into a world that wasn’t her choosing. Behind both of their backs, both of their fathers made an agreement that once they were of age, they were to be wed. They were only “married” for one day, but to Sasuke, it felt like a whole lifetime. Well, at least they were both going on missions so they probably didn’t even need to see each other that much. Or so he thought.

Walking through the door, Sasuke saw Hinata dusting the shelves of a nearby bookcase. He was perplexed by this, not knowing what to think.

Hinata noticed him and greeted, “O-Oh, welcome home, S-Sasuke.”

“Did…” he stammered. “Did your team not have a mission today?”

“Uh…we did…but…I’m your w-wife now. I need to take care o-of the house.”

That infuriated Sasuke. He threw his back by the door and asked, “Who said you needed to take care of the house?”

“W-Well I-”

“Did your father tell you that?”

“N-No, but it’s-”

“Hinata, sit down on the couch.”

Nervously, she complied He sat down next to her and told her, “Look, I’m not happy with this agreement at all. I didn’t make this choice, but while were stuck in this situation, I want to make something perfectly clear. You’re not to be confined to this house. You’re a shinobi, not a house wife. You didn’t go through all those years of training just for you to just stay in here and clean all day.”

“But Sasuke, a g-good wife takes care of the house.” she replied.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Sasuke groaned, “Who told you that?”

“It’s how it’s suppose to be…isn’t it?”

“Hinata…” Sasuke took a breath and told her, “If you want to go on missions, for crying out loud, go.”

Hinata didn’t know what to think. All this time, she figured that Sasuke would want her to stay in the house and take care of it, but here he was, telling her to go on missions. He was actually giving her freedom. She couldn’t help but smile brightly at him. She told him, “O-Okay, Sasuke.”

With that, she stood up and went to prep for her mission. Sasuke still sat on the couch, feeling this weird tingling in his chest. He didn’t know what to make of it and figured that Sakura could help him out with it if it got worst. He stood up and went over to the bookcase she was dusting and noticed that it was pretty dusty. Looking back to see if she was around, he picked up the duster and began to dust it.

—

“So Sasuke, how’s it being married to Hinata?” Naruto asked as they strolled with Sakura down through the village.

“Hm.” Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura, however, was giving Sasuke the stink eye. She told him, “You better not do anything to hurt her. I swear, you hurt her, I’ll hurt you.”

“Jeez relax, Sakura.” Naruto tried to calm her down. “Besides, it’s not like Sasuke really says much. They probably don’t even talk that much.”

“Yeah, but he’s probably got a maid now.”

“Who says?” Sasuke asked her. Naruto and Sakura looked at him in confusion. He told them, “I don’t need someone to be my servant. Hinata’s free to do what ever she wants.”

“Wait so, you don’t let her stay in the house all day?” Sakura asked.

“Why would I? She’s free to make her own choices.”

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, astonished by his words. Like Hinata, they thought he would want her to heed his every beck and call. He was honestly letting her live her own life.

“Hey Naruto, Sakura!” someone called them from behind. All of them turned to see Kiba and the rest of Team 8 running up to them. When Kiba came up to them, he glared at Sasuke and greeted, “Sasuke.”

“Mutt.” Sasuke greeted back. He looked to Hinata, who was nevously smiling at him. He asked her, “You okay?”

“Well, I…” she stammered. Not saying much more, she held out a small bag and said, “I found this for you.”

Sasuke took it and looked inside to see something wrapped in a cloth. He pulled it out and unraveled it, revealing a large amethyst crystal. He was, in all intense and purposes, flabbergasted.

“I-I couldn’t help but notice that y-you have a lot of b-books on geology.” she said to him. “W-We were in the mountains a-and I found that.”

She actually went out of her way to give him a large crystal like this. He honestly speechless. However, not everyone was as placid as the two of them.

Naruto and Kiba laughed loudly, Naruto commenting, “Hahaha, Sasuke? Like rocks? That’s rich!”

“Thank you, Hinata.” Sasuke silenced everyone. Everyone looked to him in shock. Did Sasuke really thank someone?

Hinata blushed and replied, “Y-You’re welcome.”

Sasuke cleared his throat and asked, “We’re going to grab something to eat. You wanna come along?”

“O-Oh!” Hinata gasped. Everyone’s jaw hit the ground. Bashfully, Hinata said, “W-Well you and your team need to be together. I-I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not.”

Hinata felt a flutter in her chest. He just keeps on surprising her.

“Well, I uh, I just remembered something.” Sakura added, calming down from the ordeal. “Naruto and I have something to do at home. Why don’t you two go on ahead without us?”

“We do?” Naruto asked, Sakura clonking him in the head.

“Yes, we do.” Sakura growled through her teeth. Pulling him by his ear, Sakura cheered, “Good to see you, Hinata! Bye!”

With that, Sakura dragged a screaming Naruto away. Kiba and Shino, still in awe by the way Hinata and Sasuke were with each other, bid the two farewell as well.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata and said, “Well, it’s just you and me. Any place you have in mind?”

“I-It doesn’t matter to me.” Hinata replied.

—

Hinata came home after a tiresome mission. she was alone with Sasuke away on an extensive mission to bodyguard an ambassador. She just wanted to kick off her sandals and relax.

However, in the entirely dark house, there was a glow from the dining room. She walked in and gasped at what she saw. There was a large bouquet of flowers in a crystal vase waiting for her. She saw a card sticking out and went to read it.

“To Hinata; From Sasuke: Happy Birthday”

Tears welled up in her eyes.

“He…He remembered.”

—

It has been a few months since Sasuke and Hinata’s arranged marriage, but within that time, any animosity faded away. They got used to each other and were opening up to each. Hinata would often find more precious stones for him and he would sometimes come home with baked goods for her. After a while, she even gave him a kiss on the cheek.

One day, he came home late to find her sleeping on the couch waiting for him. Out of impulse, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. That night, he did something even he didn’t think he would. He gave her a kiss on the lips and wished her a goodnight.

—

Sasuke was just entering the village after going out to deliver a message to a nearby noble when Kiba came running up to him.

“SASUKE! SASUKE, COME QUICK!” Kiba shouted.

“Nice to see you too, Mutt.” Sasuke replied.

“Yeah, fuck you too. Look that’s not important! Hinata’s in the hospital!”

Sasuke felt a knot in his chest and felt the whole world turn black. He and Kiba charged for the hospital.

Tsunade stepped out of Hinata’s room, sweating and breathing heavily.

“Lady Tsunade!” Kiba shouted as him and Sasuke ran up to her.

Tsunade looked to the two and told Kiba, “Kiba, stay quiet. This is a hospital.”

“Where’s Hinata?” Sasuke demanded.

Trying to calm him down, Tsunade held her hands up and told him, “She’s fine. She’s in there and-”

Before she could say anything more, he pushed past her and ran into see Hinata. She was in the bed, panting and sweating profusely. Her like this filled him with dread and he rushed by the bed next to her.

“Hinata?” he begged. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. “Are you okay?”

Smiling up at him, she said, “I’m better now that you’re here.”

“Sasuke.” Sakura quietly called to him from the door. She was holding a small bundle in her arms. She walked in and knelt down next to them and held the bundle out to Hinata, telling her, “He’s beautiful.”

Hinata took the bundle and looked down at it, a tiny face peeking out from it.

“Oh, Sasuke.” she cooed as tears drained from her eyes. “Look at him. He’s so beautiful.”

Sasuke looked down at the small baby in Hinata’s arms and felt the strangest feeling seep into his body. There was nothing else in the world but Hinata, the baby and him. He watched as the baby opened his eyes, revealing pearly eyes. The baby looked up at his parents with curiosity, causing Hinata to giggle.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Hinata joyfully giggled. “We’re your parents. Welcome to the world.”

She looked to Sasuke, who was past awestruck at the sight of his son. She asked him, “Do you want to hold him?”

Sasuke looked at her with the same stunned looked, but he took the baby anyways. As he held his son in his arm, he felt nothing but pride. This was his son and he was going to treasure him no matter what.

What happened next shocked everyone in the room. Sasuke’s eyes streamed tears and he sobbed loudly.

What started out as a forced arrangement brought them both the greatest joy in life.


	7. Jealousy

Sasuke, to this very day, was still the heartthrob of the village. He always had girls looking over him and swooning at the very sight of him. He was constantly getting gifts from random fan girls and he was always being asked out. He always, no matter what, would turn them all down and move on. He never even humored any chance of any of these girls having an opportunity with him.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t jealous.

Hinata always worried about all the attention Sasuke would get from other girls. They would always come up to him and squeal things like “Oh Sasuke, you’re sooo hot!” or “You’re so cooool, Sasuke honey!”. All of this with her near him. It was like she didn’t even exist. This worried her to no end and she hated feeling this way. The only time she felt any sense of security is when she is in bed with him at night and he’s holding her in his arms.

It’s been a few weeks since they started dating publicly and she finally moved in with him, but that didn’t stop his rabid fan girls from swooning him. She was lucky that Ino and Sakura moved on from him. Sakura was with Naruto and Ino was with Sai and they were extremely happy. She was also happy for them, but they were nervous for her when she told them she was with Sasuke before the two of them became public, the two girls were fearful for her. They warned her that Sasuke’s fan group was insane, they knew all too well since they were in it themselves. They were happy for her, no doubt, but they were worried about her with the other girls. She should have heeded their warning.

She started to feel even more worried for her and Sasuke when he started to become more and more aggravated at the girls. She was afraid he was going to do something stupid and he was going to get in trouble. The more girls that would come up to him, the more angrier he’d get. One day, they all surrounded him and Hinata, ignoring her. This upseted her even more and she was breaking into tears. Sasuke started to growl loudly and he had this look in his eyes, a look like he was ready to kill.

Then it happened.

Much to everyone’s surprise, Sasuke grabbed Hinata and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She was stunned and the girls were dumbstruck. This went for a few moments, but it felt like eternity and the entire area feel silent. Sasuke broke the kiss and brushed away her tears. Turning back to the girls, he told them, “This is my only warning. I’m with Hinata Hyuuga, I love her. Any of you come near her or threaten her, it’ll be the last thing you’ll ever do.”

After a moment, the girls started to disperse, the reaction surprising the two of them. Instead of being crestfallen, all of them were annoyed and called him “rude”.

Hinata looked up at him and asked, “Why did you do that?”

Smirking, Sasuke told her, “That was the only way to get them away from us.” He looked down at her, his smirk fading, and told her, “I knew that this was bothering you, so I had to do something to fix it.”

“You won’t actually kill them, will you?”

Sasuke said nothing, just smirk again. Hinata sighed and gave a nervous smile.

“Y-You’re too nice to me.”

“You can never be ‘too nice’, love. Now lets get you some cinnamon buns, huh?”

Yep, he was too nice to her.


End file.
